Sonic X: The Ultimate Lifeform
by UACTrooper101
Summary: What if Shadow wasn't the only successful prototype created by Gerald? What if he had siblings? What if they were his true family? (Based off MoebianQueens fanfic Ultimate Lifeforms)


Sonic X: The Ultimate Lifeform

Author's Note: This is an AU Sonic X fanfic inspired by MoebianQueen's fanfic Ultimate Lifeforms. Although the plot and such will be the same, there is going to be some changes. For instance, there was three pods ejected from the ARK instead of two. And why? Because the memories Shadow had seeing Maria die in front of him had shown that he was in a drop pod as well. And I'm going to make it seem as though the cover story the GUN made will be told with more details from a realistic perspective. And as for Scourge, well, either you'll figure it out or you will wait and see what happens. R&R, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Surprise Discovery

 _Space Colony Ark, Fifty Years Ago..._

 _The door opened and the commando raised his MP5 at the girl while saying: 'Freeze! Take your hand off that lever!' The young girl looked at him with fear, then turned back to look at the black hedgehog in another drop pod similar to the other two that were going to be dropped as well. This hedgehog, who looked at her with tears in his eyes, was one of the only few known prototypes for Project: Shadow. The girl smiled and with determination stayed where she was._

 _'I'm not fooling around here!' Said the GUN Soldier. All Maria said after closing her eyes was: 'Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog.'_

 _Then with all her strength Maria pulled the lever sending Shadow and his two companions down to Earth._

 _There was a gunshot and everything went dark._

* * *

 _GUN After Action Investigation Report_

 _Subject: ARK Shutdown_

 _Due to an unfortunate incident because of a misunderstanding, Chief Science Officer Gerald Robotnik has been arrested under the charge of conspiracy fraud._ _Professor Gerald has been accused of the misuse of government funding to create a false project known as The Ultimate Lifeform._

 _No evidence of such creature, or creatures, was found within the ARK's laboratories and research data._

 _A total of fifty two deaths, including military casualties, has been reported due to ARK Personnel attempting to attack GUN Spec Ops in an effort to interfere with the investigation._

 _A warning has been issued to the general public in response to three capsules being detected ejecting from the ARK during the facility shutdown. These capsules are rumored to contain highly unstable experimental nuclear fuel rods._

 _All civilians are ordered to remain calm, but to keep a safe distance from the capsules and to report the location of any impact sites to local authorities immediately._

 _As of this moment only one capsule has been found and Professor Gerald has been taken to an installation on Prison Island for further questioning._

 _End reporting..._

* * *

 _Observation room board the ARK, present day..._

An egg shaped man in a red suit with black pants and dark colored glasses was seen walking down the hall to find the one he wished to speak to. In his right hand was a set of old parchment papers he was going to use as leverage. The evil genius and self proclaimed ruler had a plan in motion to finally be rid of his nemesis Sonic The Hedgehog.

Doctor Eggman came to a halt as he found Shadow overlooking the Earth from a window aboard Space Colony ARK. In a lounge chair on the opposite side of the room was a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket with hotrod flames, black boots with grey highlights, white gloves and pink sunglasses perched upon his head. The two scars across his chest were visible through the opening in his jacket. This green hedgehog's name was Scourge, and he was currently reading a comic book about Captain America. He did however look up to see Eggman standing there.

Eggman turned his gaze back to Shadow and walked over to the ebony hedgehog.

"Hello, Shadow. May I ask why you're looking at Earth?"

Shadow turned to look at the egg shaped doctor and responded with, "It's not like I have anything better to do. Anyway, is there a reason you're talking to me?" Although he was shocked by the given response, he soon retorted with, "Fine! It's not like I wanted to show this to you anyway." He gestured to the parchment in his hands which caught Shadow's eye.

Upon seeing the papers Shadow asked, "What are those papers Doctor?" All Eggman did was smirk and say, "Well Shadow, I'm so glad you asked. These parchments just happen to be pages to my grandfather's journal!" After hearing that last statement Shadow's eyes went as wide as a cats. "And these specific pages happen to have a little secret to your past you didn't know about" said Eggman.

Shadow then snatched the pages out from Eggman's hands and began to look them over. All Eggman said was, "You know, you could've asked me to give them to you Shadow. I would have been happy to oblige!" Shadow ignored him and his went even wider, what he just read surprised him

It turns out that he wasn't Professor Gerald's only successful creation.

Shadow looked at Scourge then back to the pages. He then looked out the window and began to wonder about Sonic. 'Is it true? I have a family?! Brothers?!' Thought the ebony hedgehog.

To Be Continued?


End file.
